


moments like these

by whattheelizabeth



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whattheelizabeth/pseuds/whattheelizabeth
Summary: They stayed like that for a minute before shifting to watch the sunset, Mai resting her head on Zuko’s shoulder, his arm around her waist.|| Mai and Zuko have dinner after they are reunited.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	moments like these

They held each other for a little while, neither one wanting to let go first. Finally, a guard coughed behind them.

“Prince Zuko, sir, we need you in a meeting to discuss your coronation.” He bowed awkwardly.

Zuko disentangled himself from Mai’s arms. “I have to go to this meeting, but meet me back here in an hour and we can have dinner.”

Mai smiled at him, a soft smile only reserved for those she cared about the most, before stepping back and crossing her arms. “Ok, but if there’s no cake, I’m not showing up.”

Zuko laughed, a bright sound, and he gave her a quick kiss before heading to the door.

“Remember, one hour and then back here,” he said, looking back at Mai with a smile still playing on his lips.

* * *

An hour later, Mai returned, and she couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her when she laid eyes upon the scene. It was beautiful. Zuko had a picnic set up on the balcony, the food arranged in delicate china with flowers and candles meticulously placed around it, the setting sun casting a soft light on the scene. Mai might have joked about hating the world, but underneath it all it was moments like these, beautiful moments shared with those she loved, that she cared about more than anything.

“You didn’t have to do all this for me,” she said as she made her way to the blanket on the ground.

Zuko looked up from where he was lounging on the floor. “You’re right, I didn’t.” He smiled as she sat down beside him, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. “But I wanted to.”

It was the least Zuko could do for Mai. He might not have been the best at showing it, but Zuko loved Mai fiercely. His time in the Fire Nation before he joined the avatar had mostly been awful, but his time spent with Mai was the one thing he could look back on and remember fondly.

Zuko dished out the food, and they ate in silence for a while, just enjoying each other’s company. After they finished their meals, Mai pulled out a box from her pocket.

“Here,” she held it out to Zuko, “I got this for you.”

Zuko looked from the box to her, surprise written all over his face; he wasn’t used to getting gifts. “You didn’t have to-”

“I wanted to.” Mai smiled at him and nodded to the box. “Open it.”

Zuko took the box and carefully unwrapped it, like any sudden movement would send it scurrying away. He slowly lifted the lid to reveal a small turtleduck plushie.

He beamed up at Mai. “It’s adorable.”

“That’s not all.” She gestured at the plushie. “ Smell it.”

Zuko lifted the plushie to his nose and inhaled. His brow furrowed. “It smells like, like-”

“It’s lavender,” Mai said. “I know you have trouble sleeping and especially now with becoming Fire Lord and all, I thought you could use it. The lavender scent is supposed to help you sleep better. And I know you love turtleducks.”

Zuko wrapped Mai in a hug. “Thank you,” he said into her ear. “I love it.”

Mai rolled her eyes fondly. “Whatever,” she said as she wrapped her arms around Zuko and pulled him close.

They stayed like that for a minute before shifting to watch the sunset, Mai resting her head on Zuko’s shoulder, his arm around her waist. They drifted into a comfortable silence again, after so long fighting and running, it was nice to just sit and _be_.

Mai broke the silence first. “It doesn’t seem real.”

“What doesn’t?”

Mai sighed. “Everything. You and me, the war, Azula, your father.”

“Yeah, it seems like a dream, too good to be true. I wonder what’s going to happen now.”

Mai looked up at him. “I don’t know, but I can’t wait to find out.”

They smiled at each other, grateful that despite all the hardships, they found their way back to each other. They knew it was childish, that it would probably never work in the long run, and many people had told them that your first relationship never lasts, but they still loved each other. And who knows? Maybe they’d beat the odds, maybe they’d get married, have children, and grow old, but in the meantime, they just wanted to be together, no matter how long that might be. So, they watched the sun set, cherishing this moment, remembering it, the love they felt, the peace, and for now at least, they were content.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really just me vibing for a bit at midnight, but if you read it, thank you! Also, here's my [tumblr](https://whattheelizabeth.tumblr.com/)


End file.
